


Compromised

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Hannibal Lecter's Trial, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: During the trial of Hannibal Lecter, a shameful truth comes to light.





	

“Is there any way to avoid putting me on the stand?”

Will is standing with his hands in his pockets and looks at the framed document on the wall. Somehow, he cannot face Crawford. It all feels too fresh. The wounds are still open.

“You caught him. It is thanks to you that we have him.”

“He surrendered.” Will hopes his words will make the situation better, that perhaps he can yet disentangle himself out of it.

“But he wouldn’t if it wasn’t for you. You know you played a big role there.”

Despite the fact that Jack hates every minute detail of the true version of events, he cannot deny that Will’s part was crucial in apprehending Hannibal the Cannibal.

Graham remains silent. He’s contemplating whether he should come clean or hide behind a veil of half-truths and omissions. He prefers the truth, however hurtful or shameful it may be.

“I slept with him.”

At first, Jack wants to yell. He feels like he is supposed to act surprised and do something about it. The urge to scream is rising but he remains calm. Perhaps, he considers it his own fault. He let Will get closer to Hannibal and he turned a blind eye to the signals that followed. He curses himself for dismissing what he saw. But it’s much too late now.

Then, Jack realises, he is not astounded at all. It’s just as if he expected Will to do it. It was quite long ago but he remembers how they both designed a plan to capture doctor Lecter. And how it all went down in the end. Jack was kept up-to-date with the progress. In the meantime, Will got too much involved in his role and the seduction part turned into something akin to love.

“If you put me on the stand and this comes out… You, your entire operation, the whole FBI will be compromised.” Will reasons as he scans the room. The consequences are hanging above them like the unfinished business.

“What about you?”

“I’m compromised as it is.”

There is no denying that fact. Will is not going to be seen as a hero.

“You don’t want to see him.” Jack concludes and stands up from his desk. He wants to reassure Graham but has no idea how.

“I cannot see him. I will not see him. If I did…”

_He would want to have him back. Is that it?_ Jack wonders. Will’s face does not show sorrow or anger. It’s void of resentment or longing. Actually, what is frightening, is that his expression is empty. It appears as if Graham has no emotions whatsoever.

“If it was up to me, I would let you hide in your little house, at least for that day. But the decision is not mine and the lawyers will want you there. I’m sorry, Will.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s an unusually hot day and Will knows he’s started sweating in his suit. He swallows an aspirin and takes a deep breath. Any minute now, they may call his name. He will have to go up there, show his face to the public, testify what is expected of him, and he will be able to leave. As a free man.

The memories of his own trial come to his mind and he cringes. He is right to be afraid of those places. After the trial, he has to find a new job and preferably a new place to live. Will is aware he has to put an end to this part of his life.

_Before you and after you._

It may be a bigger problem than he imagined.

 

* * *

 

 

The corridors are cold and gloomy. Even the sun cannot make it look a bit less miserable. Will passes a framed beautiful portrait and stands before the heavy wooden door. There is no going back. He has to enter the courtroom and finish his job. This is his last responsibility with the FBI. This is his last goodbye-

He opens the door and steps inside as quietly as possible.

Freddie Lounds turns her head and spots him as he takes a seat in the last row. A suit, an ugly tie, glasses. Freddie quickly makes some notes and before she can look again, Will is called on the stand.

His steps are short, precise. He’s looking everywhere but the defendant. After taking the oath, he sits on the chair and waits. It feels like hours before the first question is asked. Nothing original.

_How did you know Hannibal Lecter?_   
_Who introduced you?_   
_What did you think when you first met him?_   
_What was he like?_

The answers are followed by a quiet murmur. Will feels as if it is him, again, who has to defend himself and listen to straight made up stories and profiles. He takes a look around the courtroom and spots Alana. She’s wearing an elegant costume and an unreadable expression. Only Jack seems to feel some sort of guilt and sense of awkwardness about the situation. Well, he _knows_. But, then again, doesn’t everybody at least suspects?

_What was the purpose of your trip to Lithuania?_   
_Did anyone know about your plan to go to Florence?_   
_There is an open window in the timeline when you and doctor Hannibal Lecter were alone. Can you tell the judge what happened then?_

Will tries not to make a fool of himself and forms concise answers and explanations for all the questions. He doesn’t have to look to see the faces of the people in the room. Something is off with him. His story does not add up. He’s an unreliable witness.

The last question and Will is going to be let free. There is nothing else left to ask. Besides this one thing.

“Was your relationship with Hannibal Lecter, at any point, romantic or sexual?”

Shit.

It was deliberate.

The lawyer doesn’t have to know that. No one has to know that. Where did the man even get the idea?

Will wonders if Hannibal let his attorney in on a little dirty secret. Could he have done that? In a moment of resignation, Will’s eyes move and stop at Hannibal’s face. They gaze at each other for a moment which feels like an eternity. Will blinks and remembers he was supposed to answer a question. But after his reaction, his answer is pretty obvious, isn’t it? It looked almost as if he was checking with Hannibal if it was alright to tell everyone about their sex encounters. Not that he has any other option.

“Yes.”

The room falls silent. No murmurs, no gasps. Everyone listens carefully now. Oh, this is going to be fun. And Freddie will not lose the opportunity to write about that. The whole world will know that Will Graham was a lover of Hannibal the Cannibal. Perhaps Alana will be spared this type of interrogation. Will partly hopes she will not have to go through the same scrutiny. Otherwise, the will both look foolish and unprofessional.

Thankfully, that is all he has to say. A simple, resounding ‘yes’. The witness is free to go.

At this point, Will believes he wouldn’t mind sharing some details. It doesn’t matter. They know. They can imagine it any way they want. If they want. Who would want to imagine that? Will stops running only at the stairs to the courthouse.

He bends and tries to breathe. It’s all over. He can return home, to his dogs, and have a drink. There are no ties between him and Hannibal anymore.

“He asked this question to undermine your testimony. Otherwise, it doesn’t matter.”

Will hears someone speak and turns to face the person to whom the voice belongs.

Jimmy Price. Will would never imagine his colleague trying to reassure him, given the circumstances. He doesn’t know if he’s glad or pissed. He would hate for Jimmy to be patronising.

“I know. But once it’s in the papers, it’s done. I’m done.”

Jimmy nods hesitantly, then from side to side and approaches Will.

“Look, some people knew or at least had suspicions. Tattlecrime always writes bullshit. Nothing will change.”

Will laughs and shakes his head. Perhaps nothing will change. Somehow, he wants everything to change. He wants to draw a thick line between then and now.

“I just want you to know that Zeller and I, we don’t care about that. Hell, we’ve done some nasty things and horrible mistakes. Maybe none of them as bad as your little- But anyway, we are on your team.”

“Thank you.”

Will nods appreciatively and walks away. He will not bear it any second longer.

Home feels like worlds away but once he’s there, he’ll be fine.


End file.
